


imagination on turbo situation large

by Ylixia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Everything is good sex and nothing hurts, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Good Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Check-Ins, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylixia/pseuds/Ylixia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mac pulls the finger out Leo lets out a little disappointed whine.  “Just a second, sweetheart,” he says with a small smile, kissing the inside of Leo's thigh.  “Need some lube.”</p>
<p>“Already have lube,” Leo protests and Mac snorts as he slicks up his fingers some more.</p>
<p>“And I'm sayin' we need more,” he says with a gentle nip to Leo's hip that makes him jump and glare.  “Let the experts do their job and enjoy the ride, yeah?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	imagination on turbo situation large

**Author's Note:**

> Fitz and Mac have completely captured my heart, they are so goddamn cute. After 2x02 I just HAD to write something with them, but I want to see how their dynamic develops on the show before I write the in-depth relationship evolution they need and deserve. So I wrote porn.
> 
> I'm really serious about that PWP tag, we start mid-blowjob and end post-coital snuggles. There aren't even any AoS spoilers, really, just happy sex and good times.
> 
> Title from ["If Lovin You is Wrong" by Faithless](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvVZQ5zkd4Q), which is probably the sexiest song in existence, honestly.

_I give a massage,_  
 _Skin supercharge,_  
 _Imagination on turbo situation large,_  
 _Sometimes you handle me kinda coarse,_  
 _Like a horse, the bed a wrecked_  
 _To keep from flying._

_\- "If Lovin' You is Wrong"  by Faithless_

* * *

 Leo is sprawled across the bed, one arm draped over his eyes so all Mac can see when he looks up is his open, gasping mouth, with his lips bitten all red. He's blushing all the way down to his nipples and he's making just the sweetest noises Mac has ever heard in his life.

He wants to tell Leo how gorgeous he looks, spread out all for him and shyly trying to hide his gaze and muffle the sounds of his pleasure, but he's kind of got more important things to do with his mouth right now.

He tears his gaze from Leo's face to slide his lips down to the base of his cock, working the head with his throat before pulling back far enough to bring his hand into the mix to stroke the shaft has he lavs and sucks and bobs on up and down his slick cock. Leo moans and covers his face with both hands as his hips roll in a steady rhythm to thrust up into Mac's mouth. He looks like he's completely out of his mind with how good it feels, and Mac takes this as an opportunity to press the slick fingers of his unoccupied hand at Leo's entrance.

Leo sucks in a breath and his hips stutter, so Mac just stays on the outside for now, nudging a little at the thick ring of muscle and sliding up to rub behind his balls until Leo relaxes. When he starts tentatively pressing back _against_ Mac's fingers, he slips one inside him up to the first knuckle.

Leo's whole body tenses. His hands clench into fists against his forehead and his eyes are scrunched tightly shut. Mac's pretty sure he's stopped breathing. He pulls off Leo's cock with soft pop and runs a soothing hand up and down his side, not moving the finger that's still inside him.

“You doin' all right, baby?” he asks, his voice a little gravelly. Leo makes a small, cut off noise and nods fast and jerky.

“Fine,” he says in a strangled voice. “I'm – I'm fine, it's fine, keep going.”

Mac hums low in the back of his throat and strokes his thumb slowly over the jut of Leo's hip. “I dunno, man, you're looking real tense for a guy who's getting his dick sucked.” Leo lets out a choking, startled laugh. He peeks out a little bit from under his arms, looking sweet and cute and more than a little nervous, and Mac grins easily up at him

“You're not sucking it right now,” Leo points out, and Mac laughs.

“True,” he allows. “And I'll get right back on that in just a sec. Do you want me to pull out?”

Leo's face slips back up to hide in the crook of one elbow and he shakes his head quickly. “Alright then,” Mac says, and dives right back in. He waits until Leo is back to being a writhing, needy mess before he even tries moving his finger again, just a slow little in and out motion. Leo starts to freeze up but Mac keeps working his mouth and his hand over his cock until he feels his body relax once more, and then start moving tentatively into the small penetration.

When Mac pulls the finger out Leo lets out a little disappointed whine. “Just a second, sweetheart,” he says with a small smile, kissing the inside of Leo's thigh. “Need some lube.”

“Already have lube,” Leo protests and Mac snorts as he slicks up his fingers some more.

“And I'm sayin' we need more,” he says with a gentle nip to Leo's hip that makes him jump and glare. “Let the experts do their job and enjoy the ride, yeah?”

Leo looks like he's about to protest, but Mac takes that moment to slide a finger all the way in and all that comes out of his mouth is a startled, breathy gasp.

It takes a bit for Mac to work up to two fingers, and when he does Leo's tensed up a again and his cute little moans sound like they keep getting stuck in his throat. He doesn't look like he's in pain, just like he's kinda wound up, maybe concentrating too hard, so Mac picks up the smallest plug on his side table – there are a few; Leo had blushed bright red when Mac had pulled them all out – and uses it to replace his fingers. It's blue and maybe a little bit bigger at it's widest point the the width of Mac's fingers, but it goes in quick and easy.

Leo lifts his arm to look at Mac when he sits up, the corners of his mouth turned down in a worried frown. “What? Is – did, did I – ?”

Mac wipes his hands off on a towel and stretches out on the bed next to him so he can gather him into his arms. Leo comes easily and buries his head in Macs neck. He's still blushing fit to tempt a saint and he's moving his hips around a little, like he's testing the feel of the plug in his ass.

“You didn't do anything wrong,” Mac soothes, kissing Leo's neck and stroking a hand slowly up and down his spine. “But you you were looking like you were preparing for battle, so we're taking a cuddle break.”

Leo gives him a look of deep skepticism. “Cuddle break?” he says, like he's never heard anything so absurd in his life. “You don't just take cuddle breaks in the middle of – “ His voice trails off in a soft moan as Mac nips at the skin behind his ear.

“How would you know?” Mac retorts. “You're tense and nervous and you don't want to stop, so we're going to cuddle and let you get used to having something inside you until you're nice and relaxed again.”

Leo mumbles something against his chest that Mac can't hear. “Didn't quite catch that,” he murmurs, scratching his nails lightly across Leo's scalp and then sliding his hand all the way down his spine to bump lightly at the base of the plug.

“What if I don't relax?”

“Well, then I'll take that out and we'll maybe fool around a bit more and leave the butt stuff for another day. Or for never; it's up to you.”

He doesn't seem to have anything to say to that, and on the end of a down stroke Mac presses a bit more firmly against the wide base of the plug. Leo makes a soft sound through his nose and squirms a bit. His cock is only about half hard against Mac's hip and Mac can still feel the nervous energy rolling off him. “How does it feel?” he murmurs in Leo's ear.

“I dunno,” Leo mumbles, still moving like he's not sure if he wants to press away or towards the sensation.

“Yes you do,” Mac admonishes, drawing his hand back to give him a little space to think. “Tell me.”

“It... It feels like... like...” He pulls his head away from the curve of Mac's neck to glare at him. “Really? Words? Now?”

“Sorry baby,” Mac says, meaning it. “But I gotta know, if we're gonna keep going. This doesn't happen unless we're both having a good time.”

Leo hisses out a frustrated sigh and butts his head against Mac's chest like an irritated mountain goat, and Mac laughs. He pets and strokes and kisses Leo while he tries to find his words, which is almost definitely not the most helpful thing he could be doing, but Leo is sweet and responsive and lovely and Mac can't get enough of having his hands on him.

“It's,” Leo says after a while. “Weird.”

“Good weird or bad weird?” Mac asks, pressing tentatively at the base of the plug once more so it moves in and out a little bit.

“I dunno,” Leo says again, voice muffled against Mac's chest, twisting his hips a little against the movement inside him. “It's like, it could be good if... if I got... if I got...” he makes a small noise of frustration and starts tapping on Mac's chest.

“Acclimated?”

“Yeah,” Leo says with a sigh of relief. “Yeah, that.”

“Well,” Mac says, rolling onto his back and pulling Leo on top of him. “Let's try and get you acclimated, shall we?” Leo smiles against his lips as Mac pulls him down for a kiss.

They keep it simple for a little while, kissing unhurriedly with their cocks pressed together. Mac doesn't move the plug so much as keep a steady pressure behind it and lets Leo set his own pace. Mac murmurs encouragements into his mouth as he feels Leo grow hard again as he ruts against him and fucks himself on the little toy. The combination of the good and familiar with the new and weird seems to be quite effective in helping along the acclimation process.

The little grunts and gasps spilling from Leo's mouth are all pleasure, now, and Mac wraps an arm around his waist to take his mouth and his little pleasure-noises in a deep, seeking kiss. The way Leo's smaller body moves against him is driving him a little crazy, as is the slight slick of precome sliding between their bodies.

“Good?” Mac asks, lips just barely brushing Leo's.

“Yeah,” Leo whispers. “Yeah, it's – _oh_ god – “

Mac grips the base of the toy and starts using it with a bit more enthusiasm now, twisting it and fucking it all the way in and out. Leo's breath catches sharply each time the small width catches against the muscles of his tight opening.

“Yeah, baby, there you go,” Mac whispers. “There you go. Looks like that's feeling real good now, isn't it?”

“Yes,” Leo moans, pressing his hips back to take the plug all the way back in again. “It's good, it's really, really good.”

“Good,” Mac rumbles. “God, you're so hot like this, the way you squirm. I could do this all day.”

Leo lets out a soft whine of protest, but doesn't change the way he rubs himself, needy and desperate, against Mac.

Mac chuckles. “But you look like you're having such a good time. I could keep you just like this, right on the edge and feeling no pain, for _hours._ ”

Mac receives a sharp bite on his collar bone in response and he shoves the plug in with a little extra force in retaliation, which wrings a soft little cry out of Leo. He clutches and writhes and whimpers against Mac, begging wordlessly and with increasing desperation.

“What's the matter baby?” Mac croons against his temple. “You wanna come?”

“I – Ah! I don'... don' wanna stop.”

Mac rolls them over to their side, keeping his arm around Leo's waist so he can still reach the plug and Leo's cock at once. His own cock is large and dark against Leo's pale skin, and he feels like he's about an inch from coming all over the both of them.

“Who says we have to stop?” he murmurs. “We can keep going, after. It might even help, with you so relaxed and feeling good.” He twists his wrist at the top of a stroke and thumbs the head of Leo's cock. Leo's back arches and he lets out a strangled moan.

“ _Yes_ ,” he hisses, twisting with pleasure. “Yes, please yes, yes yes yes.” His eyes are squeezed tight and he's biting at his lower lip and Mac can't help but kiss him and taste him as he begs. He keeps kissing him as his hand speeds up over Leo's cock, makes it slick and hot and wet and as he works the plug in and out of him. Leo's moans grow loud and urgent and he claws at Mac's shoulders and presses himself desperately against his body and into his mouth.

Leo was already so close to coming, Mac could feel it, and it doesn't take long at all before his breath catches and his whole body tenses up, all pleasure this time. “Yeah,” Mac says into his mouth. “Yeah, baby, just like that. Come on, come for me.” And Leo tips over the edge, shaking and shuddering and crying out and leaving bright red scratches in Mac's skin.

Mac strokes and pets him as he comes down, feels Leo's body go easy and relaxed in the aftermath of orgasm. “Wow,” he says, his breath a puff of air against Mac's skin.

Mac chuckles. “Good?”

“God, yes _._ So good. It was fucking... fucking...” His brow furrows with frustration and his hand flaps lazily as he casts about for the right word. Mac kisses him right on the little line between his brows, soothing it.

“Incredible?” he fills in, “Amazing? Fantastic? Thank you Mac, you are king of orgasms?”

Leo laughs and smacks him on the chest. “Yes. All of those things, you cocky bastard.”

Mac smiles and pats his hair. “Good. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.”

They settle into a brief, easy silence. Leo tucks up against Mac and runs a hand back and forth over a bicep, while Mac idly strokes his back. It's nice, laying together like this, arousal a low, pleasant ache between his thighs, feeling perfectly content with the moment. There have been precious few moments like this, and Mac intends to enjoy each one when he can.

Leo pokes him. “Are you falling asleep on me?”

“Nope,” Mac says, eyes still closed.

Leo pokes him again. “You said we didn't have to be done.”

Mac cracks open an eyelid and looks at him. “Still wanna keep going?”

He gets a frown in response. “That's what I _said._ ”

“Alright, alright,” Mac says, sitting up and guiding Leo onto his stomach with a few gentle pushes. “Just checking. Sometimes things look different on the other side of of an orgasm.” He slicks two of his fingers, pulls the plug from Leo's ass, and sinks them right in. They go easy, so easy, and Leo moans long and loud as he pushes himself back against Mac's hand.

“Ohh, yeah, there we go. Nice and easy now, huh?”

“Yes,” Leo sighs. He pushes his hips further back and up. “More.”

Mac laughs and smacks him lightly on the ass, earning himself a yelp and a baleful glare. “Never would have pegged you for a pushy bottom,” he says, amused, as he adds more lube and presses a third finger slowly inside. Leo flushes and buries his head back in the pillows, but he still arches his back and tries to take more of Mac's fingers.

Leo's more relaxed now, but he's still so, so tight, and Mac's not going to let himself be rushed through the prep. He goes back down to two and alternates between spreading his fingers to stretch him a little and pushing in and out in slow, controlled motions. Leo's got his arms wrapped around a pillow with his face shoved in it, but that's not enough to fully muffle his low, needy moans. His whole body is moving in small, languid writhing motions as he rides out wave after wave of pleasure. Mac tries for three again with a little more success; his fingers go in with a little less resistance, but he can still feel the muscles clamp down and spasm around them and he hears the little hitch in Leo's breath. He slows way down, pulling out until just the very tips of his fingers remain inside and then pushing them slowly all the way back in. He does that a few more times and Leo moans on each stroke until Mac is as far inside as he can go.

“I'm gonna plug you again,” Mac says when his fingers are in as far as they'll go, “let you get used to this width.”

“Am used to it,” Leo says thickly, sounding more than a little blissed out. Mac chuckles.

“My fingers are starting to cramp; you're definitely not,” he retorts. Leo grunts. “It's not a race, baby,” Mac reminds him soothingly, reaching for a second plug. It's about as big around as Mac's cock; a challenge, but probably not too much of one at this point in the proceedings.

“I know it's not a race,” Leo grouses, and then completely loses track of what he's saying as Mac starts easing the plug inside him. There's a lot of resistance, but Leo's body language and the sounds he's making are green across the board.

“Still want me to keep going?” Mac asks, half because he's not willing to make any assumptions, but also half to be a cocktease.

“ _Yes_ I want you to keep going, dammit, I'm not going to break!” Leo snaps, half shouting. Mac raises an eyebrow but just murmurs a soft “Alright” and runs a soothing hand across his back. It takes a little coaxing, and a more than a little more lube, but eventually Mac is rewarded with the sight of Leo's ass swallowing the plug all the way in, and it makes his cock twitch.

“That's it, baby, there we go,” Mac says with feeling, continuing to stroke Leo's back as he wiggles at the base of the plug to wring sweet whimpers of pleasure from Leo's throat. Then he wipes the lube off his hand with the towel and crawls up the bed to lay next to Leo. He slings an arm around his back and presses soft, light kisses against his cheek and neck and ear.

“I didn't think you were going to break,” Mac says. Leo doesn't say anything or give any indication he heard, so Mac scrunches himself a little closer and strokes his hair and the back of his neck. “I don't think you're gonna break, I just need to check in and make sure everything is okay every once in a while, make sure I'm not hurting you.”

Leo turns his head a little towards Mac and looks at him from underneath his lashes. “I can take it,” he says softly.

Mac presses a kiss to his forehead. “I know you can, but this isn't something you gotta beat, sweetheart. This isn't a test, or a challenge. There's no point in doing it at all if it doesn't feel good, and if it doesn't it doesn't mean you failed. It just means we'll focus on all the other awesome shit we can do in bed together.” Mac grins at him, coaxing a hesitant smile in return. “Trust me, there's no shortage of awesome shit we can do in bed together.”

“Okay,” Leo says after a moment of thought and shyly tips his chin up for a kiss, which Mac very happily gives him. He presses himself more firmly into Mac's arms and deepens the kiss, licking hot and wet into his mouth. Mac pulls him flush against his body and rubs his cock against Leo's hip, moaning at the sweet sparks of pleasure. He hasn't had an orgasm yet and the rolling buildup of arousal is starting to catch up to him. He pushes a bit at the plug, making Leo gasp and arch beautifully in his arms, and breaks off the kiss to suck at Leo's neck and better hear the sounds he's making

“Can I suck you?” Leo asks out of nowhere, then giggles breathily when Mac's cock twitches against him.

“Hell yeah,” Mac says, his mouth backing up what his body is so clearly begging for. Leo grins at him and wastes no time to wiggle down the bed and take the head of Mac's cock into his mouth. “Take your time with it,” Mac tells him breathlessly. “You don't want me coming right now anyway.”

Leo makes a noise of agreement, making Mac's cock twitch against his tongue. Leo sucks cock like he's there to have a good time, and Mac's own pleasure is a present but secondary concern. He makes cute, happy noises as he works, occasionally pulling off to rub Mac's cock on his face and lips before diving back in. The shine of spit and precome against his cheeks and lips is nearly enough to set Mac's blood on fire.

Mac runs a hand through Leo's hair and rests it on the back of his neck, just to touch, not to try to pull him anywhere. He watches Leo through half-lidded eyes, letting out soft sounds of pleasure and encouragement and smiling every time Leo's eyes flick shyly up to look at his face. It's all so gently, sweetly perfect that Mac can feel himself getting a bit too close for comfort, despite the fact that he generally needs a bit more focused attention than Leo is currently giving him in order to come.

“Pause a bit, baby,” Mac says, tugging gently on Leo's hair. “You're too good at that.”

Leo shoots him a skeptical look but he does what he's told, resting his head on Mac's hip and looking up at him through his lashes. Mac smiles and pets his hair and tries to focus on calming down.

“Can we try now?” Leo asks softly, his breath ghosting lightly across Mac's cock, which does not do anything to help him calm down. Leo rolls his hips, grinding a little against the mattress. “I think I'm ready.”

“Is that so? Come here, let's see,” Mac says, shifting so he's sitting up and leaning against the pillows piled up against the headboard. He pulls Leo so he's straddling his hips, cocks pressed together. Mac kisses him and fucks him a little with the plug with short little movements, not pulling it out just yet.

Leo moans into his mouth and shifts his hips for easier access. Mac pulls the plug far enough for the widest part to slip out, and then presses it slowly back in. Leo's eyes roll to the back of his head and he lets out a long, low “Fuuuuck,” against his mouth, so Mac repeats the motions a few more times. Leo pulls away and rests his head on Mac's shoulder, breath hitching and moaning as he braces his legs wide on either side Macs hips, wraps his arms around Mac's neck, and holds on for the ride.

“All right,” Mac says roughly, kissing Leo's temple. He pulls the plug free and leans over to the side table to grab a condom. It's the work of a moment to tear open the wrapper and roll the latex down his cock, apply even more lube, and then shift them around so head of his cock is pressed gently against Leo's entrance. “You can try, but stop as soon as it stops feeling good, okay?”

“Okay,” Leo agrees distractedly, like Mac's warnings are way down on his priority list right now. Mac thinks about pressing the point but Leo's a big boy, and Mac's looking out for him anyway.

Leo sits up, steadies Mac's cock with his own hand, and starts slowly sinking down. Hot pleasure rushes through Mac's body and he has to close his eyes a moment and just concentrate on breathing. Leo looks fucking beautiful, so flushed and determined with his mouth falling open and his eyes sliding shut, and Mac can't look at him and feel how hot and tight he feels and keep himself together all at once. He puts his hands on Leo's waist and focuses very firmly on not pushing him down, or thrusting himself up, or even moving very much.

Leo takes his sweet time, working himself up and down in small increments, his breath getting heavier the farther down he goes. It is absolute torture, each fraction of an inch dragged out for an eternity, and it feels so fucking good Mac's sure he's going to go crazy with it. About halfway down Leo pauses, panting like he's just run a mile, and Mac cracks his eyes open to see if he's okay.

He looks so much better than okay. His mouth is slack and wet and his eyes are glassy with pleasure, pupils blown wide and dark. His chest is heaving and he looks fucking _gone._ Mac can feel his nails digging deep into his shoulders and every breath is devoted into throaty, gasping cries.

“You good?” Mac grinds out, because he needs to know, needs to make sure, and Leo nods his head emphatically, moaning and apparently beyond words. And Mac just, he's only human, he has limits, and he rolls his hips just a little bit, just a tiny thrust in and out, and he nearly looses it at the feel of Leo clenching tight and fluttering around him.

Leo lets out a low, strangles shout and practically falls in to kiss Mac, and suck at his tongue, and bite at his lips. He moves himself up and down, riding the top half of Mac's cock.

“Fuck,” Mac says in a long, drawn out moan, breaking the kiss and dropping his head back against the wall with a light _thud_. Leo sucks and bites and kisses at his neck, working his hips to take more and more of Mac's cock. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck,_ that's good, that's so good, you're driving me crazy baby, _god.”_

Leo squirms and mewls desperately against him until eventually, finally, he's taken every inch he's sitting right in the cradle of Mac's hips. He's shuddering and clenching around him and making sweet, desperate whimpers of pleasure.

“Just... just give me a minute,” Leo pants against his neck, voice high and strained. “It's good, it's so, so good, I just need...” he trails off, apparently giving up on words for the moment, and Mac rubs his back.

“Take as long as you need, honey. I ain’t goin' anywhere.” Leo huffs a laugh, then winds his arms around Mac's neck, pressing his face into the crook of his shoulder and just resting, for the moment. Mac runs his hands all over Leo's body, presses kisses everywhere he can reach, and tries not to lose it at the way Leo is clenching around him, so tight and hot on his cock.

“Okay,” Leo says.

“Okay?”

He nods and Mac pulls out and sinks back in in a small, controlled movement. Leo _wails_ and Mac freezes, not sure if that was a good sound or not. But Leo makes a noise of deep frustration and smacks at Mac's arm. “More,” he demands, clenching around Mac's cock.

Good noise then. Mac takes note as he starts thrusting at a steady, careful pace. He's not moving all that much yet and Leo's going a bit wild on top of him, grinding his hips down forcefully on the top of each thrust. Mac takes the hint and wraps an arm fully around Leo, pulling him forward to lean against his chest so he can re-angle his hips and start fucking into him like he means it. Not hard, not yet, but with more purpose than those first tentative movements.

“Oh fuck, _there,_ ” Leo wails, holding on like his life depends on it. “There, there, _there,_ oh my god.”

“Yeah, there you go baby,” Mac pants against his hair. “There you go, that's it, I know how to take care of you don't I? I know what you need, you just sit right there and take it.”

And he does, he _does,_ he takes it so beautifully, trembling in Mac's arms and practically sobbing with pleasure. He's so hot and tight that Mac is sure, for a moment, that' he's going to die from it.

“Please,” Leo begs against his shoulder. “Please please please.”

“Please what? Huh? You ready to come?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Yeah,” Mac agrees, his other hand around Leo, still gripping him tight with his other arm. “Yeah, you're ready. I can tell how you're clenching around me, so close to coming with my cock inside you.” Leo whimpers, and tenses, and comes with a long broken cry, shooting come all over Mac's chest and stomach. Mac slows, working him through the aftershocks until he's trembling like a leaf and pushing Mac's hand away with a desperate whine.

“Good, so good baby,” Mac croons. “So good, I'm so close. God, I'm so close, are you ready?”

Leo nods and Mac leans back so he can catch his lips in a deep, languid kiss. He moves his hands to grip Leo's waist and moves him up and down his cock, keeping his thrusts slow and deep as he swallows down all the sounds Leo makes. It's no time at all before he's digging his fingers into Leo's flesh and pressing him down as he shudders and gasps and trembles at the force of the orgasm rolling through his body.

Mac's head tips back against the wall and Leo sprawls on top of him like a limp, wrung-out rag doll. It's a long time before either of them move, gasping for breath and basking in the post-coital glow.

“Goddamn,” Mac says with feeling.

Leo makes a tired noise of agreement. “Aren't you glad I wanted to keep going?”

Mac laughs and pokes him in the side, but Leo's too blissed out to even react. “Are you?”

Leo leans back with a smile and wiggles his hips a little, making Mac's softening cock twitch a bit inside him. “Definitely,” he says with deep satisfaction.

“Then I am too,” Mac says with a smile, and a kiss, then rolls them both over to the side so he can gently pull out. He ties off the condom, tosses it into the trash with a lazy flick of his wrist, and wipes them both down with the towel before switching off the light and pulling Leo back against his chest. He's still limp and heavy with satisfaction, moving where Mac puts him without protest or assistance.

Mac presses a bunch of little kisses across Leo's back and shoulder, making him hum pleasantly. “You look so completely fucked out,” Mac says with a laugh. “It's a good look on you.”

“Mmm, you should put it on me more often then,” Leo slurs, sounding halfway to sleep already.

Mac slides his palm across one of Leo's hands and laces their fingers together. “As often as you want,” he says fondly, and settles down for sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> More on these two as they develop.


End file.
